Work and Pleasure
by Sio90
Summary: Ella is a New York cop and when the criminal she is chasing starts attacking in Oahu she is on the next flight over. How will she find working with her old partner? Will old feelings start to resurface or will someone else catch her eye. Either way is it really worth it to mix work and pleasure? Only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**Work & Pleasure**

Ella sat staring at her computer screen, slowly moving her chair from side to side whilst tapping the rubber end of her pencil in between her teeth, a bad habit that she just could not snap out of, despite the moans she got from her colleagues.

Everyone around her seemed to be busy doing some actual work but yet here she was sat waiting for a bloody machine to match a photograph from Vi-cap with a sketch that she had of a perp who had been attacking women during their morning run. The program had already been running for several hours and still nothing. Why couldn't it be how it was in the movies? As everyone was going over what they knew on the case and and match popped up almost instantly. Then again if being a cop was anything like being in the movies then Ella would be constantly getting shot at and chasing bad guys over rooftops. Like that would ever happen!

Quietly she got up and made her way over to the little kitchen area, she didn't want to alert anyone otherwise she would have been stuck making hot drinks for everyone in the office and that is one job that nobody wanted.

"Seriously!" Ella sighed out loud. "Who in their right mind puts the milk carton back in the fridge when there is no milk in it?" She walked forward to become visible to her colleagues, all of who were avoiding eye contact so they would not have to own up to the crime that had been committed. There was nothing harder then trying to get a cop to admit that they had done something wrong. Ella couldn't take any more and needed to get some fresh air (which was also know as going to the roof for a cigarette)

"Benson I'm going to clear my head." She told her partner of a year, a beefy guy that rang true for all the stereotypes about cops.

"That fresh air will kill you before you get to my age if your not careful Missy." He replied peering over his glasses with a stern look.

"And all those doughnuts will send your diabetes through the roof before the end of the shift if you're not careful." She teased back before heading for the roof.

Ella took a long drag of her cigarette whilst gazing down to the streets of New York. She loved it up here, it was the only place that she could really get away from everything and just watch the world go by. Looking down she knew there was dozens of things that would be happening like people doing their weekly food shop, someone arguing, people enjoying some alone time with their partners and god only knows how many crimes were being committed whilst she continued to enjoy the effects of her cigarette.

Her brows furrowed as she realised that HE was out there somewhere and she still hadn't found him. How many more women had to be attacked before he would slip up and they would be able to finally catch him? Don't get her wrong she knew there was only so much they could do and this particular scumbag liked to be safe so they had no DNA to go from. She just couldn't shake a feeling she had that she was missing something. She had expressed her feeling to Benson who had just told her she needed to take a break as it was impossible to catch every bad guy. That hadn't made her feel any better and despite the fact that he was probably right she did wonder if her first partner would share her feelings.

Ella stubbed her cigarette out and shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of her former partner, after all he wasn't here any more. He was now stuck on a pineapple infested island or at least that's what his postcard had said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who has taken the time to read the first part of my first ever story and appreciate anyone who has liked, favourite or left any reviews so far.**

 **My chapters will from now on be longer then the first one. I was just getting a feel for writing again and wanted to make sure I could upload correctly :)**

 **So let's find out what happens next for Ella and how she finds herself in Hawaii.**

 **Chapter 2**

Ella could not remember the last time she had been so frustrated. She was still no closer in catching the man who was responsible for the attacks on women and since the last attack a few weeks ago it had gone cold. On one hand it showed that the streets of New York were now safe but on the other how long would this be for? And if forever where was in trouble next.

Benson's saying of 'you can't win them all kiddo' remained at the front of her mind but it caused little comfort. She hated the fact that someone had gotten away with these crimes and that the victims families would find no comfort. She just hoped that the signature she had put in ViCap would eventually pull some hits. After all it was a signature that they hadn't released to the press.

The sun was beaming down fiercely as two males were staking out some local gang members in a Chevrolet Camaro RS.

"Why are you pouting?" The brooding brunette broke the silence.

"Excuse me what did you say?" The blonde asked clearly irittated. "Pouting! I am not pouting."

"Then what's with the face?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because once again I have been made to sit in the passenger seat of my own car. Or maybe it's the fact that I have been sat in the same car for the past 12 hours with only the windows open that does not, I repeat does not help cool anything down in this god for saken pineapple infested island."

"Is that all?"

"Is that all?" He repeated.

"Danno why do you do that? Why do you have to repeat everything I say? What is it does your brain take a little slower to register what a normal human being would understand the first time?"

"Oh I'm sorry Steven! Is it annoying when someone does something you don't like, like driving someone else's car all the time or you know calling someone a name that the have specifically on numerous different occasions asked you not to."

"Here we go again?" Steve said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah here we go again! Did you really just roll your eyes at me too? Seriously man that is something that Grace can get away with but she is a teenager. You my friend are a grown assed man who can't get away with it. Now are you going to let me finish?"

"Go ahead." He said holding his hands up in defeat.

"You can't seriously tell me that you enjoy this?"

"What? Of course I enjoy this. What's not to love? We are sat in a great car that doesn't matter how long we are sit here doesn't make your body seize up, the weather is glorious although if I could change the company I would do."

"That's cute" Danny smiled. "Very cute. So who would you rather have here with you Catherine or Lynne? Lynne or Catherine. Tough choice my friend." Danny knew by the sudden tightening of Steve's jaw that he was pushing his luck but at that moment he didn't really care. He really didn't understand how Catherine was still in the picture. Sure they were no longer an item but that girl had a piece of Steve's heart that she just wouldn't let go and Danny was sure that if he allowed himself he could be really happy with Lynne. At least she never lied to him or runaway more than once.

"Danny, I really don't think you are the one I should be listening to relationship advice from."

"What's that suppose to mean? I was married..."

"Yeah and you got divorced! Hardly a happy ever after was it?"

"You know what..."

"Ladies can you put this argument on hold." The voice of Grover there latest team member and giant bad ass came over the radio. "We've got to go."

The team sprung into action, gun fire soon followed with yells or 'Five O' and various instructions coming from Steve.

"We've got a runner." Grover yelled whilst avoiding bullets.

As the gun fire died down to silence Danny looked round for him partner and saw that he had begun chase on the runner that Grover had yelled about.

"Why does he always run?" Danny asked in despair.

"Who you talking about man? The perps or the Seal?" Grover and Danny started to run in the same direction when they heard cars screeching.

"He's going to get himself killed one of these days." Danny said as he grabbed his radio. "Steve?"

"Danny." Steve's voice came through the radio sharp and out of breath. "He's heading towards North West Street you should be able to cut him off if you go through the back way."

"On it babe." Danny replied whilst signalling to Grover to get in the car. "Are you serious? You're not going to let me drive my own car either?"

"Just get your ass in!"

The car went screeching away and Danny tried not to wince in pain at the sounds his beloved Camaro was making. As they sped down another alley just about to get to the cut of point Grover slammed the breaks on.

"Ay what are you doing?" Danny yelled.

"Look!" Grover pointed to the dustbin at the side. A young woman's body was laid lifeless and naked with what looked like to be a single red rose placed in her hands.

"Guys where are you?" Steve came over the radio. "I've lost the suspect."

"Steve don't worry about him he was just a little fish playing sharks. We've got bigger problems. Come to the alley at the back of Side Street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in posting, it's been a nightmare of a week and then it was Father's Day, so I have definitely been a little preoccupied.**

 **Now I'm back to the grind though. So let's see how Ella finds her way to Hawaii and will Danny be happy to see her?**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed or added this story to their favourites. Any reviews given will be very appreciated :)**

 **Chapter 3**

It was the still of the night and after what seemed like hours of tossing and turning Ella had managed to drift off in to an all be it restless sleep. This wouldn't last for long though, as the early hours got to 3.20AM she was rudely awakened by the sound of her phone vibrating on the bedside table.

"Hello!" She answered groggily.

The information that she received on the phone made her sit up bolt like, she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Of course Sir, no I understand sir. I will get my go bag and be ready to catch the next flight out of here."

Ella couldn't believe it. Could this be the big break that she needed? She said a silent prayer to all the gods as she retrieved her go bag from under the bed. As she began packing she realised that she had no idea where she was flying too and with that being the case how would she know what to pack?

She grabbed her phone and scrolled to Benson's number.

"Maguire do you realise what time it is? He snapped, clearly she had woken the bear.

"I do and I would apologise but I need your help. I've had a message from the Captain that I need to be on the next flight out of here and A) I didn't listen to where he said so I have no idea where to pack and B) why are you sleeping when you should be getting ready yourself?"

Benson sighed heavily through the phone and she heard the rustle of the sheets as he sat up in bed.

"It's half three in the morning?"

"And? We have a case." Benson really knew how to frustrate her sometimes.

"This is where it shows that you are still classed as a baby cop. I'm getting to old for this shi..."

"Easy Roger Murtagh." She fondly teased comparing her partner to the character that Danny Glover played in the Lethal Weapon series.

"My point being, yes you're right that we are booked on the next flight out of here. But that flight isn't due to leave until 12 noon. So that means we can still get an few hours kip."

"Sorry." Ella mumbles, this is why she needed to listen more. As if she had woke him up hours before they needed to be.

"I'm hanging up now. I will pick you up at ten."

"Benson wait, wait, wait!"

"What now?" He snapped.

"Where are we going?"

"To the sunny state of Hawaii." And with that he hung up, leaving the the feeling of panic to slowly grasp hold of her whole body.

The Five 0 task force we gathered around the desk that was also a fully working, incredible computer machine where they searched for everything an anything work related.

"I mean, I just don't get this guy." Grover moaned.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Steve asked rubbing his temples. It had been a long few days with not just the woman's body from the alley the other day but this morning Duke from HPD had rang with another body that had been found just outside the opening of the corn fields and once again a single red rose had been left with the body.

"Well this guy performs these brutal acts of violence on the women who let's face it are very beautiful and then goes and leaves a red rose with the body. I mean can you think of anything more romantic?"

"Ooh I can." Danny raised his hand. "Maybe a second date, breakfast in bed and oh yeah not to be murdered."

"You know what I mean!" Grover rolled his eyes. "It's like this person has a split personality."

"Hey Steve maybe you know him."

"Very funny Daniel." Steve smirked. "There is something bothering me about the case though and I can't quite put my finger on it. That's why I reached out to the New York Police Department and they are sending out two of their officers to help."

"Steve McGarrett has asked for help?" Grover stated looking at Danny.

"Yeah, I've asked for help. Why is that so strange?"

"Well because you're not really a team player." Danny pointed out.

"What? How can you say that? I am the head of a task force, we are a team are we not?"

"Sure, sure, sure but Danny has a point. In our little Ohana yes you are a team player and I'm glad you are on our side buddy but when it comes to people outside our little group you don't always play fair shall we say."

"I couldn't disagree more and you two have kind of hurt my feelings thinking anything less then me."

"Well I don't mind apologising Steve." Danny admitted. "But just answer me one thing."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Are you going to be perfectly straight down the middle with these New York cops? Share everything that we know?"

"Of course." Steve's mouth said the words but his face was telling a different story. "Once we find out what they know and if we can trust them."

"There it is." Danny clapped.

"You know you should really give these cops a chance." Grover reasoned. "After all they are from the same place as our very own Danny Williams."

"You're right, if there anything like Danno then we tell them nothing." He joked.

"Very funny." Danny smiled. "But Grover I'm from New Jersey not New York."

"Same difference."

"No, no it's not."

"Guys cut it out." Steve interupted and pointed towards the door. "We've got company."

The three of them watched as a beefy man with greying hair stepped through and the followed straight behind Danny could hardly believe what he was seeing. Ella Maguire, looking as beautiful if not more then she had done the last time he had seen her. Her long brown locks were loosely curled and fell every so slightly over her face.

"Ell?" Danny said before anyone had the chance to speak.

"Dan!" Ella responded shocked, she knew he was in Hawaii and that there was a strong chance that they would bump into each other but the last thing she knew was that he was working in the police force, not a special task force.

"Wait you two know each other?" Steve asked.

 **Thanks for your patience once again everyone. I appreicate any reviews or feedback :)**

 **Now what will happen next between Danny and Ella? Stay tuned :)**


End file.
